Get Out Alive Omake: Australia's Name
by RhythmWolf Rocky
Summary: From The Hetalia Global Warming Crisis fanfiction; Ever wonder what happened after Australia was presumably "killed"? Seems as if their enemies have more plans in store for him and for the others, too. An "extra" to my fanfic. Violence and gore.


_**The Hetalia Global Warming Crisis; Get Out Alive**_

**OMAKE: Australia's Name**

* * *

><p><strong>This is an omake  extra chapter that I hope will clear things up for some of you. It has nothing to do with the main story/plot; just something that happened on the sidelines.**

**Although I do recommend you read the original_ Get Out Alive_ fanfiction or at least skim through it if you want to understand this omake better.**

**Violence, horror and gore! It's not as bad as what I am capable of writing. BUT I AM WARNING YOU! Turn back now if you do not like!**

* * *

><p>"I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!"<p>

The young man with the blue-black eyes and gelled hair slicked back into spikes watched expressionlessly as the woman paced the tiny room. The other man beside him was hissing curses under his breath in an Australian accent. Both of them were lying side by side with their hands tied behind their backs.

The woman suddenly whipped around and glared at her captives, sharp teeth bared in a furious snarl.

"Starting with you two!"

The woman's red eyes blazed behind her black-framed glasses, her fingers tight around the clipboard in her hand. Her hair was wild and her face twisted with madness.

"You wouldn't kill me," the younger man scoffed. "I'm the only one you can trust." His great eyes darkened until not a trace of blue could be seen. "Besides, I'll be your little punching bag so long as you get me what I want. If you go too far, however…"

Black eyes locked with red eyes, tension sizzling in the still air. The Aussie glanced at them curiously, but didn't say anything.

"In time, my friend," the woman said, breaking the silence and turning around to pace again.

The younger man's glare only intensified.

"You can't keep me like this for long," he growled, staggering to his feet and straining against the bonds. "We have the countries where we want them. Let's go destroy them now!"

"I like to drag out their suffering," purred the woman. "Toying with them is the best part."

"Stupid dog," spat the man, taking a step towards her.

"Damn cats," the woman snarled, rounding on her companion. "They always think they're smarter!"

The two stood nose to nose, with barely any height difference between them. The other captive watched them from his position on the ground, his eyes sparkling with bemusement. If it came to a fight, they would be evenly matched.

But they would be no match to a country like him, right?

"That's because I am!" the man sneered, forgetting the fact that it was he that had his hands tied and not the woman.

"Idiot," snarled the woman. "I'll show you who's smarter."

She raised her arms and held her hands with the palms facing down. Mist swirled around her as she chanted in an unknown tongue, her red eyes blazing with power. The young man whimpered involuntarily and recoiled into the shadows, but there was no escape.

The Australian watched in dumbstruck horror as two creatures almost as tall as the woman formed on either side of her.

On her left was a huge wolf with russet red fur laced with black stripes. The entire creature practically radiated anger, itching for battle. It had two fangs that protruded downwards from its closed mouth and a pair of pure red eyes with white slits for irises. Its black claws were reinforced with steel blades stained red with dried blood. When it growled, it sounded like thunder.

To her right stood a magnificent white tiger, pelt glittering like frost, jet black stripes laced through its fur. Its eyes were dark blue, as deep and intense as the sky at twilight. It was built entirely for stealth and speed, with needle-like claws barely touching the ground, and lean muscles to flow smoothly and silently as it moved. Contrary to the wolf, the tiger was quiet and calm, but the young man seemed to be more terrified of the tiger than the wolf.

"How did you…?" he gasped, staring at his partner.

"Is that… magic?" the Australian muttered under his breath. He had seen his older brother perform miracles many times with his so-called magical abilities, but he never saw anything quite like this.

The woman grinned maliciously and stepped forward, closer to the man with the black eyes. The two creatures matched their steps with hers. She let out a puff of breath and the two creatures lunged, their muscles rippling as they crashed into the stunned young man before them.

The man let out a blood-curdling shriek of surprise and agony. The two beasts ripped his flesh and blood sprayed everywhere, splattering the walls and the furniture with bright red liquid. The young man tore himself from their grips, the ropes coming undone, and dragged himself towards a wall in his haste to escape, desperately scratching the wall with blood-stained hands in an attempt to pull himself upright. His slicked-back hair now flopped into his eyes, which were stretched wide in horror and pain. He looked over his shoulder and cried out as the red wolf reached him and dragged him back to his knees.

The Australian watched the gruesome show, unable to tear his eyes away. He felt his stomach churn and felt like he was about to throw up. He could see the layers of skin and fat under the thin layer of blood. Flashes of white appeared as the beasts mauled his body to the bone.

"Enough."

The command was quiet, but firm. The two monsters stepped back and reveled in their work. The woman licked her lips madly. At her feet was the torn body of her own partner, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he struggled to look at her.

"I am the Alpha," she hissed. "You shall not question me. I am built for battle. You for stealth. You will forever remain under my shadow."

She nodded to the wolf and it padded forward, licking the broken man gently with a huge tongue. The shredded veins started to mend, the layers of fat and skin meeting at the edges and closing over newly healed muscles, tendons, and bone. The young man groaned as his body slowly began to heal under the warm saliva from the beast that nearly killed him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Australia's eyes were wide with shock. If he could rub them, he would have, for he could not believe what he was seeing. The woman glanced at him and smirked.

"You see, I'd never kill my playthings," she growled sweetly. "I put them under immense pain at first. Then I heal their wounds, so I can torture them all over again."

She laughed as she advanced on the Australian.

"Come here, White Tiger," she snapped. "I need your assistance."

The tiger turned from where it was observing the wolf and gazed at its master expectantly.

"Have him," she jerked her head at the Australian. "Don't kill him."

The tiger licked its lips and lunged. The Aussie let out a screech of pain at the needle-sharp claws tore his belly open, his guts spilling out before him. Blow after blow, he started to fade, his vision going black around the edges. He was dimly aware of the woman standing there, observing how much damage his body could take before he passed out.

He knew his own limits. He could take on a lot of things; all nations could. But the amount of violence and trauma to his body was taking its toll. Just when he was about to slip into unconsciousness, the beating finally stopped.

The woman stooped down and touched her nose to his own. Australia tried to groan in protest, but only let out a strangled gurgle as he choked on his own blood.

"I know you can heal yourself eventually," she purred. "I wonder how long it will take."

_Please… Have mercy…. Kill me…_

Australia felt the woman shove him into a painful sitting position. He felt the blood in his throat come up to his nose and mouth and he retched. Red liquid splashed onto the scientist's plain white lab coat as the Aussie tried to clear his airways of his own blood. He gasped for air and glanced towards the young man, who was now sitting and fully healed, clothes ripped to shreds, his dark eyes watching him curiously.

The woman gazed down at him, as if waiting for him to speak.

Australia could already feel the sinews in his torn throat beginning to heal and he coughed as he struggled to find his voice.

"What… what do you want from me?" he rasped. "I'll give you anything… Just… stop this madness…"

"It's not you that we want," the woman growled. "It's the Canadian. The one who calls you a brother."

Australia didn't know what to say. His throat still felt raw, and the fresh pain was enough to knock him out if he wasn't careful.

The woman paused. "There is something I'd like to know though," she said eventually.

"And what is that?" the Australian said in a guarded tone.

"Do you countries have names?" the woman asked casually, as if she were simply asking about the weather. "Besides your country name, of course."

"We're human, too," Australia answered, hoping he could satisfy his captor enough to release him. "So yes, we do have names. Human names that our human comrades can call us by."

"So you have one too?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"No," Australia growled. "I do not trust you with my name."

"What's the harm?" she purred melodically. "It won't kill you. Unlike what I can do to you now."

She pressed her fingers into the fresh wounds that hadn't started healing. Australia let out an agonized wail.

"Steven Joseph!" The Australian said into the scream as the woman dug her sharp nails even deeper into his flesh. "My name is Steven Joseph!"

The mad scientist withdrew her fingers from the wound, blood and tissue pulling out along with them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my friend," she whispered in his ear as his breath rattled in his raw throat. "I am sure you will make an effective addition to our team."

Before he could ask her what she meant, the scientist pulled away and the tiger returned, tearing at his body and forcing him to fall silent as the world turned black around him.

_Steven Joseph… Personification of Australia…_

_He belongs to me__ now…_

* * *

><p><strong>If you read as far as chapter 18, I'm sure you'll already know who the characters are.<strong>

**If you haven't read my fanfiction, then you proabably had no idea what was going on.**

**If you like it, then I suggest you read the fanfic so it _does_ make sense. XD**

**My two OCs and Australia**

**Ocs belong to me**

**Australia belongs to Hetalia and the World.**

**Review!**

**PS: Sorry for all the typos. I'm just sooo tired...**


End file.
